


I'll Be Seeing You

by Clockwork451



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork451/pseuds/Clockwork451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest pain in Chris' life gives him solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

The red glare of the alarm clock blinked in the darkness of the room, letting the dark blue eyes focused on them know that it was much too early to be awake. 

Chris stared at the 03:31 until it changed to 03:32.

Why had he woken up? There was a light sheen of sweat on him, old and cool by this point, turning his thick body into a clammy mess.

Had he dreamt of something particularly nightmarish?

Goodness knows he had dealt with enough nightmares in his life. Maybe he had just gotten too hot?

Sitting up, Chris pushed away the dark green sheets splayed over his legs and after standing he picked up the discarded boxers from the floor and slid them on before making his way out of the bedroom.

He walked through his apartment and into the kitchen where he gulped down some cool water. Refilling the glass, he left the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting on Chris’ old couch as though it was his rightful spot was Wesker.

Despite the slight heat of the apartment he looked immaculate in his all leather ensemble including a leather coat.

Chris only looked away when he felt ice-cold wet on his bare feet.

The glass had fallen and broken in half on the floor, spraying his feet with water. He looked back up to Wesker. “…How…?” Was all he could get out, unable to wrap his mind around this moment.

He should have known this would happen; two rockets to the face while standing in lava wouldn’t take down this beast.

Sure, it had been the better part of a year since he had last seen Wesker but here he was, alive and well if the slight quirk on the blonde’s lips told Chris anything.

He couldn’t see Wesker’s eyes but he just knew they were roving over his body. Chris really wished that he had put on more clothes right now.

With an elegance that seemed to flow so naturally from the tall blonde he stood up and made his way over to Chris.

The brunette stood his ground even when Wesker crunched the glass under his feet, making Chris mentally wince at the loud sound in the otherwise quiet apartment.

He hated that he had to look up at Wesker. No matter how much he worked out this damn man would always make him feel insignificant.

This was definitely a state of dress that Wesker enjoyed seeing on the young male. “Were you expecting me?” The rolling marble of Wesker’s voice was just as it had always been, mocking and condescending, with a hint of a tease.

He leaned closer to Chris, boxing the younger man against the jamb of the kitchen doorway.

This close to the blonde, Chris could make out the red of Wesker’s eyes through his sunglasses and while a little part of him had indeed found them attractive another part of him hated the red like fire irises and pupils slit like a snake’s.

As he leaned in, Chris turned his head away, staring at the shadow covered wall perpendicular to him.

He felt the rough texture of masculine skin against his own and then the parting of lips as Wesker spoke.

“It’s been a long time, Ch _ris_ ,” and despite all of that time the sound of the dragged S in his name still did funny things to his insides.

The moment cool leather found his narrow waist, Chris was pushing against the broad chest of his former Captain, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think that it was him who made Wesker step back from his personal space; Wesker did only what Wesker wanted to do.

“Not long enough,” came the rough, grunted response as Chris moved away from his boxed in space. He sent a half-hearted glare up at the blonde. “So you lived. What’s your next plan?”

He didn’t have to question how Wesker managed to get into the professionally locked abode of a B.S.A.A. agent and he didn’t have to question what Wesker was doing there, either.

Chris still thought back to that moment on the plane carrying the Uroborus virus when they had their guns pointed at each other.

He knew that even if he had fired Wesker would have dodged it or healed from it, but if Wesker had fired Chris would have been headless.

Never in his life had Wesker hesitated before so why in that moment had he paused? It gave Chris a spark of hope that he extinguished every time it flared up.

The blonde Tyrant simply watched Chris for a moment, taking in the tense way the buff male held himself but also the way he kept his body angled toward Wesker.

Chris was defensive but also willing to listen to what Wesker had to say. Unfortunately, he didn't plan to do much talking.

He moved after Chris, ignoring the question and instead setting his hands onto the boxer covered hips.

His thumbs rubbed over the bone on either side and felt satisfaction when he saw the color rise onto Chris' cheeks.

"Still as sensitive," he murmured in a lower register prior to squeezing the bones. He paused only when Chris set his hands onto Wesker's shoulders.

"You can't be here," murmured the brunette while staring at Wesker's chest as the bigger man held him.

He licked his dry lips and then looked up to Wesker. "You need to leave," he should be trying to kill Wesker, to stop him at all costs, but he couldn't... He couldn't reach for the hidden gun mere feet away from the two.

No, it wasn’t that he couldn’t; he wouldn't do it. He stared at the reflective lenses of the sunglasses above him and then pushed against the muscled shoulders under his hands when Wesker leaned in to him.

In response his back met the wall with a painful shove and warm lips swallowed his noise of protest.

It wasn't romantic, it wasn't soft, it wasn't loving; in fact, there was a little bit of pain in this kiss, but Chris was a tough guy and didn’t let it bother him.

Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t felt this kind of kiss before; with Wesker, this was pretty much the norm. When Wesker finished dominating Chris’ mouth he pulled back and rested his forehead against the others’.

He watched Chris pant for air before he finally licked his lips, breaking the trail of saliva connecting them.

When Chris leaned his head against the wall to placate his rapidly beating heart Wesker moved lower to the strong, thick neck, corded with muscle and pulsing with blood.

Chris stiffened when his throat was attacked with lips and teeth, biting and sucking hard enough to leave dark bruises that wouldn’t be fading anytime soon.

In this position, Chris was better able to take in the woodsy, leathery scent with a hint of tobacco that drifted from Wesker.

It was a pleasantly mind-numbing smell that put Chris into a trance, though it helped that his ex-captain was making his insides melt by use of his mouth alone.

It was the feel of a hand on his thigh that brought Chris back to himself. “Stop,” he forced out as he grabbed hold of Wesker’s shoulders and pushed.

For his efforts, he was rewarded with another slam against the wall followed by a hand grabbing his throat.

Wesker’s thumb pushed against the soft underside of Chris’ jaw, causing immediate pain that made Chris limp against the wall, then he easily flipped the brunette, smashing the younger male’s face into hard wood.

With a groan, Chris slumped against the wall, held up only by the press of a large, warm body behind him. When Wesker’s rough cheek smoothed against his own stubble Chris turned his head away.

The defiance had him yelping in pain as a leather glove took a fitful of his short hair and yanked his head back until his bruised neck was painfully stretched. “Didn’t you learn from last time?”

Wesker asked in that timbre of his that had always gotten under Chris’ skin in the most delicious of ways.

“And here I thought you had some intelligence. That won’t be of issue soon enough,” he rutted against the crack of Chris’ ass, making sure the brunette was fully aware of his intentions, not that they weren’t obvious before hand.

Wesker brought his hands over Chris’ hands that were braced against the wall, and he squeezed his hands in a mock-loving position prior to using the leverage to swing Chris away from the wall and into the couch.

The brunette male fell across the arm of the couch with a huff as the air was knocked out of him and then hissed as his ankle was grabbed and he was yanked to the floor.

Chris twisted around and tried to kick at Wesker but the blonde simply grabbed that ankle as well and dragged Chris across the floor and into the bedroom.

He hated how easy it was for Wesker to manhandle him, but even if the blonde Tyrant wasn’t a B.O.W. he couldn’t be sure that the situation would change.

He flopped onto the bed on his belly when he was tossed onto it and then turned around to watch as Wesker divested himself of his coat.

The leather fell to the floor with a soft sound and Chris raked his blue eyes up the tall figure in front of him.

It seemed like a stand off with the two simply staring at each other and then he shifted himself off of the bed, falling to his knees like the jacket.

Shifting on his knees, Chris brought himself closer and pressed his nose to Wesker’s muscled thigh.

He breathed a sigh as he felt a hand slide through his hair, stroking his scalp with slow movements.

After nuzzling the clothing-encased leg, Chris brought up his own hand and tugged at the bindings holding closed the tight pants.

He risked a glance up at Wesker from under his lashes before he moved in to nose at the bulge in the black, silk boxers.

Could he really do this? It wasn’t like he had put up much of a fight when they were in the living room.

Besides, Chris missed this. He really did… Every mission against Wesker had killed him a little more inside until he finally couldn’t take it and started to drown himself in alcohol.

He had almost thought about taking up smoking again but he didn’t want to hear the whining from his teammates at the B.S.A.A. about the smell of smoke, and yeah, they would whine, he knew it.

He licked his lips in preparation and then tugged down the boxers.

He was ready to do this but he hadn’t been ready to get slapped in the face with a bouncing cock, causing himself to blush and Wesker to chuckle.

Feeling the wetness on his forehead and bangs, Chris sighed, knowing that he would need a shower later to get the pre cum out of his hair.

Wrapping a large hand around the base of the shaft, Chris peppered kisses along the side until he reached the head of which he gave a little suck.

Tongue darting out, he teased the slit just like he remembered Wesker telling him he loved followed by giving it one hard swipe of his tongue.

He heard the intake of air above him and let a little grin touch his lips only to open wide his mouth, as though he were yawning, to take the fat prick down his throat

Chris had become a professional of all things Wesker related and this was no exception. The blonde curls around the base always tickled his nose but he had since learned to stop letting it bother him.

Chris made sure that by the time Wesker was pushing him away his hard dick was dripping with saliva.

Too many times of impatience on both their parts had led to Chris realizing he needed to lube the thing because no one else would do it.

Gloved hands slid under Chris’ shoulders and lifted the brunette like he weighed nothing just before setting him onto the edge of the bed.

Chris scooted himself back, giving Wesker room to kneel on the bed, and then leaned himself up to kiss at the clean-shaven jaw of his ex-captain.

Reaching his neck, Chris grinned against it only to take the zipper in his teeth. It probably wasn’t a bright idea to bite metal but he couldn’t care any less right now because the look on Wesker’s face after he had unzipped the shirt with his teeth made it all worth it.

Long fingers took hold of the outer rim of dark sunglasses and slid them off only to set them onto the bed.

Afterwards, Wesker leaned down, trapping Chris against the bed, caging the younger male with his arms, and he grinned a nasty, evil grin to go with the nasty, evil delight sparking in his unnatural eyes.

“My, my, Ch _ris_ , I had no idea you turned into such a **slut**. I should have visited sooner,” keeping one hand on the bed near Chris’ head, he reached between them, took hold of green boxers and pulled up, ripping them at the seams and leaving tatters on Chris’ hips and thighs.

A hiss was given when the cloth pressed and slid against his skin in an unpleasant way, plus, Chris had really liked those boxers.

When he felt something wet and hot pressing against him, he brought his hands up and dug his fingers into blonde hair, fisting it before pulling Wesker’s head down to his face. Their mouths connected, teeth banging against each other and Chris tasted blood, though he didn’t know if it was his or Wesker’s.

Could Wesker infect him? He hadn’t been infected before but there was a first time for everything, right? However, in this moment, Chris didn’t care. When he was breeched he let out a sound that was muffled by warm, thin lips over his.

It had been too long, much too long. The emptiness that had enveloped Chris’ soul evaporated when Wesker filled him, in the literal and metaphorical sense.

Wesker swept his tongue over Chris’ mouth, leisurely enjoying it as he pulled out to the head and slowly pushed back inside.

He didn’t have to dominate Chris’ mouth this time, the brunette knew who he belonged to, and he didn’t have to map out the inside of his mouth because Wesker had long since memorized every little detail about his once subordinate.

Instead, he pulled back from the kiss that had left Chris heaving for air and he hooked his arms under strong, bent knees to lift the well-muscled buttocks from the sheets, making it easier to delve deeper and push harder.

Another thing that Wesker had always enjoyed about Chris was that he was never quiet.

He had made Chris masturbate for him once, wanting to see his little toy play with himself, but Chris had barely made a sound, so when Wesker had used him and those vocal cords were abused he knew that he would be the only one in Chris’ life to make him sing like that and oh, how sweet it felt knowing this.

At one point Chris had tried to play with himself and so Wesker was now holding two strong wrists in one gloved hand, pressing them hard to the well-muscled stomach of the man under him as he continued to enjoy the tight heat sucking on his penis.

Chris arched up against Wesker, letting out a pitiful noise of need as the swaying zipper track on Wesker’s open shirt delicately rubbed his strawberry gumdrop nipples, sending shooting pleasure straight to his needy dick.

He was never allowed to touch it when Wesker used him and as much as he wanted to cum right now, he loved how the older male dragged it out.

He knew he was a disheveled mess on the bed, covered in new sweat, bruises and saliva, panting and begging for Wesker to fuck him like he meant it and probably drooling with pleasure, but Chris was more impressed with the state the usually immaculate blonde was in right now.

Wesker’s hair was the first thing he noticed. It hung in his face, losing its slicked back shape, and his pupils, once like a snake’s, were blown wide with lust, looking like a solar eclipse.

Wesker was breathing through his nose but it was deep and long; if he were anyone else, he would have been gasping and panting along with Chris.

His lightly golden body was shiny with exertion, making Chris needy to taste it. He tugged on his wrists and once free he shoved his hand against the bed to push his upper body closer, making it easy to swipe his tongue over the full muscle of Wesker’s right pectoral.

The tip caught on his nipple, causing the Tyrant to shudder, and Chris took the opportunity to torment the little nub.

In return, Wesker grabbed the back of Chris’ head and held him close prior to dropping them down onto the bed so that he could continue to have his delicious way with the other male.

Chris stuttered on the tight flesh and arched up like a bow, his head thrown back as the amazing feelings inside of him started to build. “Wesker, fuck-Wesker… please!”

He pleaded as he quickly squeezed his thighs around the other male’s hips, wanting to pull Wesker deeper inside of himself as their forceful thrusts turned into sloppy rutting.

Bruises had already bloomed on his hips from the tight hold Wesker now held on them and the back of Chris’ thighs and butt were bright red from the hard slapping of flesh on flesh.

Faster, harder, deeper, the bed rocked and creaked, probably waking his neighbors with the sound of that or his own voice, which was getting louder, begging for it, and oh, did he beg; he was so pretty when he begged.

Not wanting to disappoint his biggest fan, Wesker made sure that Chris got his reward.

Said reward had Chris crying out loud enough to rattle windows as he covered both of their stomachs with his sticky cum.

He endured an orgasm dragged out by Wesker still thrusting into him and it was still going by the time his lover finally came, filling him with years worth of pent up need and lust.

Bracing himself above Chris, Wesker stared down at the younger male as he finished inside of him, breathing Chris’ name when he came.

Pulling out of the thoroughly spent male, Wesker took hold of Chris’ hair one more time so that he could pull up his exhausted head and utterly make out with slack lips and a heavy tongue.

Dropping Chris’ head, Wesker stood up and wiped himself with a corner of Chris’ bed sheet prior to dressing and then slicking his hair back into place.

He glanced over to Chris who was spread out on the bed like a fucked slut, his legs gaping apart and cum dripping from his cherry-red hole with more cum drying over his body and he lightly smirked at the soft snoring that came from him.

In his hand was his coat, having yet to put it on, and after a moment of decision Wesker laid it out on the bed next to Chris.

He watched in slight amusement as Chris moved to his side and wound himself around the coat, snuggling it like a teddy bear. He shook his head at the sight.

It was this kind of moment that reminded Wesker why he had never been able to actually kill the little bastard. “I’ll be seeing you,” he murmured to the air as he turned from the sight and walked out of the apartment, already looking forward to next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Near the end, when the term "lover" is used, it's supposed to imply the direction of Chris' thoughts in that moment, now that they were able to enjoy each other again.


End file.
